Dear Diary
by DaughteroftheRedKing
Summary: One-shot. Because no one could keep their feelings locked within themselves. (Not part of the main story-line) (Might be a little OOC)


**A/N: Another little one-shot, this time on Dengeki Daisy!**

**Do you see how I manage to get so distracted?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dengeki Daisy in any way, shape or form, nor am I getting any money by posting this ****fan****fiction.**

* * *

I gazed around dazedly, not really able to completely comprehend what was going on. I was still kneeling on the floor, but...the body wasn't there anymore. Where was it? Who are all the people around me...?

"It's alright, son, just hang on. We'll do everything we can, alright?"

Everything for what..? My dad? My dad is dead, the idiots. My dad...is dead.

I'm not sure if I cried or not. I don't really remember very much. But gazing at the dead body of my father, seeing the blood pooling around him, and realising that, suddenly, I was _alone_...It hurt.

Well...people would support me. Right? That's what adults do, isn't it?

* * *

"Have you heard?"

"They say it was suicide.."

"...he's a spy from a foreign country..."

"...can't be trusted..."

"...glad he's dead."

My gaze was sightless as I stared at the coffin being lowered into the ground. What..what were these people saying? My dad wasn't a spy. He hadn't done anything wrong.

Having no relatives, the funeral was a small affair; just me and a few of my dad's work colleagues, but...they were all badmouthing him. They weren't respecting his memory.

"That's his kid, right?"

"Might turn out to be like his father..."

"Doubt he'll turn out very good..."

What's with this? Are adults always like this? Are..people always like this?

* * *

I hated the institution.

Everyone in it hated me. Treated me badly, shouted at me, mistreated me...just 'cause my dad was rumoured to be a spy.

"Oi, Kurosaki! Get in here!"

I glanced up from where I was lying on the bed, then gritted my teeth and stood. Heading for the door, I opened it slowly.

"...Yeah?" I asked quietly, not looking at them.

"These plates aren't cleaned properly! So do them all again!"

I glanced away slightly. "..Isn't that your job?"

The staff member bristled with anger. "Excuse me?! We all help look after a little no-good brat like you with a criminal for a father, I think we deserve a little bit of rest now and then!" they shouted, dragging me forward and pushing me to the ground. I gave a little grunt, pushing myself up slightly, then gasped as a foot connected with my side.

"Now get a move on," snapped another staff member, before they all stalked off, muttering to each other.

I knelt there for a moment, curled in on myself, then gritted my teeth.

"...Screw this place."

* * *

I headed down the road, looking around. "Where would a good place to stay be..?" I murmured, fingering the laptop, charger, and money that I had stolen from the institute.

I didn't really care though, to be honest.

"Well, I should probably get as far away as possible..." I mumbled to myself, heading towards the train station. I quickly paid for a ticket to a random place then sat waiting until the train pulled in a few minutes later. I quickly boarded it, and was on my way.

I rented a room at a hotel and sat down, wondering how to proceed.

I had no way to make money, still being too young to work, and I didn't have any qualifications either (having not been to school for a while). All I had were the clothes on my back and the things I had stolen.

...Unless I earned money without people realising I was a kid.

* * *

Over the years, I've created the perfect cracker software while also selling little bits on small companies to people, earning my keep. I had eventually moved into a small flat, but rarely left except to get some more microwaveable meals.

Now that I have such a perfect software, I could easily break into company files and figure out who killed my dad. And while I am doing that, I could sell everything to anyone who wanted them.

So, on the little laptop that I had stolen from the institution a few years back, I began to type.

* * *

DAISY was a formidable force; the entire government had to admit that.

Since I had begun breaking into companies to find out what happened to my dad, I'd grown to realise just _how _perfect my 'Jack O' Frost' was. No one could stop it, no one could reset it, and everyone had to give into my demands or risk losing _everything_.

Just like I had.

Plus, I was careful with how I worked - I was methodical, moving stealthily through the programmes on each system, while making sure to connect through various different systems - so that I was harder to track back - and moving around a lot.

I'd given up on actually living somewhere. I just lived in hotel rooms, mostly.

I'd stopped communicating with people, too. The only people I really had conversations with were waiters at cafés and the hotel staff. Even then, I never lingered, never did 'small talk'. The only thing I could really communicate with was my little laptop, and that was only through the 0 and 1's on the screen as I pushed my way through a computer's defences.

And until I found what I needed to find, I was not stopping.

* * *

I stopped.

It wasn't on purpose; I'd slipped, leaving the slightest trace behind. They followed it back to me, and quickly arrested me.

By that point, most of the country had known about DAISY. The Government had actually feared him, not knowing how to combat him. Overconfident as I was, I allowed for the little mistake that cost me.

Now, as I sat in the interrogation room, I couldn't handle it. I was an emotional wreck. These people were saying stuff like,_ "You're a criminal, like your father," "Your father was a foreign spy, you should give him up," "You don't want to investigate any further, you'll only hurt yourself when you have to admit the truth."_

They pressured and pressured me, forcing me into a little corner of my mind as I tried to protect myself from their verbal attacks.

_My father was innocent! You're the ones who are lying! Leave me alone!_

* * *

I finally cracked.

I was an empty shell; no emotions, no real thoughts. Everything was so jumbled, and yet I was barely thinking.

"Kurosaki-san, as you are now under the protection of us, we've assigned a guardian for you."

"Hey, nice to meet you. My name is Masuda, but you can just call me Master."

A hand...held out to me? Huh? What was going on?

"...Oi, you in there? You not gonna even shake my hand? You could tell me your name, you know. Just to be polite..."

"Kurosaki Tasuku."

Master blinked. "R-Right..." he mumbled, glancing at the man beside him. The guy shrugged.

"He's been pretty unresponsive. I doubt you'll get him to open up."

_Shut up. Go away. You don't understand. I hate you. All of you._

* * *

I lost it.

It wasn't really on purpose... I enjoyed working at my new job, in a way, and everyone was pretty nice. Well, except the stupid leader, Souichirou...

But those guys, talking about my father as if they knew him...as if they could comprehend everything I'd gone through.

So I'd snapped.

Now, returning to my work seat, I realised...that may have been it. My last chance for a normal life may have just been ruined. People would fear me from now on...and any semblence of peace I had found would be ruined.

"They say he just went mad..."

"Hit a couple of guys with the cigarette stand..."

"H-He's a little scary..."

I sank deeper into that dark hole in my mind and heart. Why did I bother trying if I was just going to get this kind of thing happen? If everyone was just going to...

"Oi, Kurosaki, have you finished that report yet? I need to read it."

The silence was almost palpable. I raised my head slightly, briefly meeting the gaze of the team leader. The guy had the nerve to _smirk_.

"Well? Hurry up already."

Everyone else was quiet, gazing at me fearfully, almost wondering if I would snap again.

"...Right."

_Someone treated me normally._

* * *

Any bad thing I had every thought about my team leader, I now take back. Souichirou is the kindest, most gentle person I have ever met. He is not only patient with me, but he seems to understand my problems, and, even better, _he believes me_.

After so long of everyone telling me I was wrong and I should grow up and accept the truth, someone _agreed_.

And people had become a lot more accepting of me, too. Although they still seemed worried that I would blow up if they touched a wrong topic, they weren't so reserved when speaking to me.

I felt like a person.

I hadn't felt like that for years.

Master seemed to notice the change, too. He seemed happy. When I got up in the morning, getting dressed with a quick grin at the older man and actually attempting to tidy up my messy golden locks, Master just looked on in satisfaction.

And Souichirou...he was the brother I'd never had. The final support that I needed to get my life back on track. Without him, I would never have gotten sorted out.

* * *

There were lots of entries about him and Sou, ranging from the various activities they ended up doing together to just really inspiring talks they had together. It was so calm, and peaceful, unlike the rest of the pages.

Reaching the last page, she paused.

* * *

I'm a horrible person.

I've ruined someone's life.

No, not just one. _Loads_.

Sou...Sou is going to die. Because of me. He's dying because he _saved me_. I don't understand why he would do that for a horrible person like me...I've hurt so many people, done so many things that are bad, and yet, he used up all that energy, all the time he could have spent getting better...to give me a future.

I can't take it. I keep crying.

He gave me a mobile, told me to become DAISY, but to do it for his little sister. She's a nice girl. I don't mind the job. But I wish it wasn't under these circumstances.

How can I be the support she needs when I'm like this? How can I help her get over the death of her last living family member when _I'm _the one who killed him?

...Everything I touch breaks. Any little bit of happiness I find is torn away from me. I obviously don't deserve it. I can't...

No, this isn't about me. It's about Sou, and about his little sister that I ruined the life of. I at least have to protect her as DAISY, even if it's the only thing I can do. She deserves that much, at least.

* * *

Teru gazed sadly at the last diary entry. For Kurosaki to be like this...he must have been hurting terribly. And while he was supporting her for so many years, he was sinking deeper into his own sadness.

"Teru? Where are yo-"

Kurosaki cut off, staring at the little book she held in her hands. She glanced up at him, then looked back at the book and closed it.

"...I read it all. Sorry."

Kurosaki hesitated, glancing from the book in her hands to her face, then sighed before leaning against the doorframe.

"Don't just go through people's possessions, stupid. If you really wanted to read it, I would have let you," he murmured.

Teru nodded in apology, then bit her lip. "Kurosaki...you don't think like that anymore, right?" she asked quietly, looking up at him.

Kurosaki glanced away. "...I know you don't blame me. No one blames me. I know that but...it'll take a while, okay? Nothing happens overnight."

Teru sighed, placing the book back where she found it. For a moment she gazed at it, then she gave a slight smile.

_'Then..I'll just accept that side of you too. I'll help you through it.'_

She jumped to her feet, giving her signature pose. "What does Master wish Servant #1 to do today?!" she asked seriously.

Kurosaki blinked at her, then held back a chuckle. "Why don't you start by cleaning up then making dinner. I'll be in to inspect your handiwork later," he said sternly, and she nodded an affirmative before heading out of the door.

As she passed him, she smiled sweetly, then disappeared into the kitchen.

She would definately help him through it.

* * *

**A/N: Meh...I dunno, I'm not so good at writing Kurosaki. (this is based on manga, in case anyone didn't notice :P ) We have no idea what happened to his dad, either, so I couldn't write that bit...**

**This may get changed and updated as the manga progresses, but for now, this will do.**

**Review?**


End file.
